Coming Home
by MidnightStorm7
Summary: Percy Jackson is a Staff Sergeant in the United States Army Rangers. After an accident in war he returns home a different man, but then he meets Annabeth Chase. He's never fallen in love before, but can Annabeth change that? Find out for yourself.
1. I'm Coming Home

Coming Home

 **This is my first story on fanfiction. It may be bad since I'm just starting out so I need you guys to tell me what's wrong and right about it. I really hope you guys like it!**

 **Percy POV:**

The blades of the helicopter cut through the air in Afghanistan. I looked out at the land and couldn't help but notice how beautiful the county was. If only there wasn't a war going on I thought to myself.

"Yo Perce, how come you don't have a girl yet?" Brandon asked me.

I laughed at that and said "Not everyone is as lucky as you dude. You met the love of your life in high school". Brandon was like a brother to me.

They all were. Matt, Jack, Chris, and Alex have been with me since the start. I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy.

I'm a Staff Sergeant in the United States Military and I'm part of the Army Rangers, an elite raid unit of the Army. I joined the Army right after high school.

I was never good at school and I didn't want an office job.

Plus I'm very patriotic so why not join the Army. It's always been my dream to be an Army Ranger and I wouldn't want to do anything else.

Now back to Brandon, he's always making fun of me since I don't have a girlfriend yet, but it's hard when you're in the Army. Not many girls want a relationship with a man that's barely home.

"Hey Perce when are you going home again?" Alex asked. "I got a week left brother" I said. "How's Katie doing?" asked Matt. Katie is my half-sister. She is the most adorable girl you will ever meet and she's got me wrapped around her finger.

My mother Sally Blofis met a man named Poseidon Jackson and had me, but when I was born he left and I never saw him since. Later my mother met a man named Paul Blofis and they eventually got married and had my sister Katie. I know that you're probably asking why my last name is Jackson, and to be honest I kept it so I could have some connection to my actual father.

I hate him for leaving me, but for some reason I wish he was here.

Sometimes I wonder if he would be proud of me, but that's a story for another time. I answered back Matt by saying "She's doing alright, but she misses me a lot. She's excited that I'll be home soon."

Matt smiled and said "She loves you a lot Percy, you're lucky". "I know I am man, I know" I said. That's when everything went wrong.

I looked out at the land when I saw something getting closer and closer to our helicopter. "RPG!" I screamed.

The helicopter pilot tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The RPG hit the tail of the helicopter and we started spinning. The pilot fought with the helicopter to keep it up, but it was useless, we were going down. "This is Blackhawk 3 we are going down! I repeat we are going down!" He said to central command.

I watched the ground as it came closer and closer and braced myself. "Everyone get ready!" I shouted, and then we hit the ground with a crushing sound. It felt like an elephant just landed on top of me then everything went black.

Line Break

I woke up with the worst headache ever.

I took off my helmet and realized my head was bleeding. Just great. I looked around and froze. Nobody was moving.

I saw Brandon and tried to move to get to him, but fell back down holding my leg. It was bleeding badly and hurt like a bitch. I got a closer look to it and saw a pretty nasty cut. That's gonna need some stitches I thought to myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a grumble. Looking around I saw it was Brandon. "Hang in there Brandon, I'm coming". I ripped part of my shirt and wrapped it around the cut on my leg. I crawled over to Brandon and got a good look at him.

"I guess I'm not too lucky now am I?" he laughed. That's when I noticed a part of the helicopter blade sticking through his chest. "Don't say that brother you're going to be fine" I said to him even though we both knew he wasn't. He grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Perce, if you get out of this just promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll live your life.

Get out of this war. You've done your part, now it's time for someone else". I just stared at him not sure what to say. "Can you do that for me Perce?" He asked again. "Yeah, yeah I can do that, we can do that together just hang in there." I said as I tried to help him and called for immediate med evac.

"I'm not making it out of this, we both know that. Everyone dies eventually. At least I died for my country." He smiled one last time before the life left his eyes.

I stared at his lifeless body as a single tear left my eye. He was my brother in all but blood. They all were and I had to be strong for them. I would have time to mourn later. I looked around and found Matt. I crawled over to him to see if he was still alive, but he wasn't.

It was the same for the rest. I wanted to scream how this wasn't fair. They all had wives, girlfriends, all I had was my mother, step dad, and sister. Why am I still alive!

I sat there in shock as my vision went in and out.

That's when I heard talking. It was the Taliban. They all had Ak-47s except for one who had an RPG but no rocket in it.

He must have been the one who shot us I thought to myself anger coursing through my body. I grabbed my M4A1 and took aim.

Those bastards will pay for what they did. I fired my gun and took out the one who had the rocket.

They all stopped and panicked yelling at each other. They took cover and started firing at the helicopter like there was no tomorrow. I returned fire and managed to get another one. There were five in total but now only three were left.

Two shot at me at the same time. I managed to get one but the other was quick and shot me right in the chest. I fell down as the bullet burned through my chest.

I wasn't giving up that easily though.

I sat back up and returned fire shocking the man who shot me who obviously thought I was dead. I was close to it, but not yet.

I took him down and then started firing at the last man. I was almost out of ammo, but then I heard the sound of a helicopter and then the minigun being fired. The last man didn't stand a chance and went down. I looked up and saw the Blackhawk helicopter landing close to the one I was in. That's when the adrenaline of the firefight left me and I started going unconscious.

The last thing I remembered were medics carrying me out of the helicopter on a stretcher. "Stay with me sergeant, were gonna get you home, just hold on". One of the medics said to me. He couldn't have been more right. That's where I'm finally going, home, I thought to myself. Then everything went black as I fell unconscious for the second time that day.


	2. I Meet Someone New

Coming Home Chapter 2

 **Hello once again. This is my second chapter to my first story! I'm so excited to be doing this. I've wanted to write my own story on here for a while, but I was worried it would be bad. Hopefully this one will be good. Please remember to review because I really value all of your opinions. Anyways let's get on with the story!**

 **Percy POV:**

I was alive.

That's all that went through my head. That I was alive and no one else was.

I didn't understand it. What's so special about me? I would have gladly taken the place of one of my brothers, but that's just not how life works.

The Army doctors managed to fix me up pretty good. My chest still hurts pretty badly from getting shot and it's hard to walk on my leg, but I've been through worse.

Apparently the bullet just barely missed my heart. The doctors say I'm lucky, but I'm not really feeling too lucky right now. All that I keep thinking is why not me. To be honest I don't really blame myself for their deaths.

There was nothing that I could have done.

That right there is the part that gets me. I couldn't do a damn thing. I've never felt so helpless before. Those men looked up to me to keep them safe and in the end I couldn't even try to do that.

These are the thoughts that trouble me as I sit on the plane that's taking me back home. I was planning on re-enlisting into the Army, but then I thought about Brandon's last words. He wanted me to live my life and stop fighting for once, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. If not for me, then for him.

Nobody knew I was coming home early so I decided to use that time and be by myself for a little.

I know it may seem mean not to let my family know that I'm home early, but I just needed some time to think. I took a taxi from the New York Airport to a local bar in downtown New York City.

I took a seat and ordered myself a beer. I was just minding my own business until I heard yelling. I turned around to see a girl and a guy yelling at each other. I was just about to turn back around until I saw the guy slap the girl. He just made a very bad mistake.

 **Annabeth POV**

"Come on Annie! Pleeeease!" My best friend Thalia said sounding like a five year old.

"I already told you I don't want to go. Can't you just leave me alone for once" I said getting a little agitated. She keeps trying to get me to go out so I can forget about _him_ , but I just don't feel like it.

"Annabeth if you just keep moping around all you're doing is letting Mark win!" She said raising her voice.

She spoke softer this time "Look, Annabeth I know he hurt you and he's a dick for doing what he did, but I refuse to stand here and watch my best friend waste her life on a guy that's not even worth it. So I'm going to ask again. Will you please go?"

I knew what she said was true. I also knew that no matter how many times I said no, she would just keep asking, so I agreed to go. How bad could it be?

 **Line Break**

She ended up taking me to this little bar in downtown New York. It was actually pretty nice inside. I immediately started thinking of ways to make it better, but that's something I do to every place I go to. I can't help it.

We eventually go a seat at the corner of the bar and ordered some drinks. I got a blood orange cosmo which is orange juice, cranberry juice, lime juice, orange vodka, and some triple sec.

I've never tried it before, but I actually liked it a lot. Thalia being Thalia just got a beer saying that you can't go wrong with the classics.

I just shook my head at her smiling lightly.

We just started talking about anything we could think of, and I'm not sure if it was just the alcohol, but we were having a great time.

That is until _he_ came in.

The man that has left me locked up in my apartment crying myself to sleep because of what he did to me and for how stupid I was to not know.

Mark Baines is his name. I went out with him for three years thinking he was the love of my life.

How wrong I was.

He was cheating on me since the day we started dated and somehow I had no idea. That is until a week ago. Thalia saw him with another girl kissing while she was out one day and told me immediately.

She wanted to go kill him, but I somehow managed to convince her not to although sometimes I wish I would have let her. When I confronted him about it he confessed to it all saying that it's not really a big deal.

It was a very big deal to me and so I dumped him right there. I was hoping I would never see him again, but just my luck he comes into one of the many bars of New York City.

I could see Thalia tense up to my side glaring daggers at Mark. "Can't I please just kill him" she said through gritted teeth. "Come on let's just go" I said hoping to avoid a conflict, but of course that's exactly what happened.

"Hey look who it is! It's my favorite girl Annabeth" Mark said. I cursed under my breath as I was just about to get up and leave.

He walked over to me with confidence and said something that got my blood boiling. "I know you missed me baby, so why don't we go back to my place and have some fun" he said with a cocky grin. I snapped. "How dare you! You're nothing but a filthy pig and I regret every minute I've ever spent with you!" I shouted completely forgetting that there were other people in the bar.

His face got red with anger. "Don't you dare talk to me like that you little bitch" he said. "Why don't you just go back with that slut of yours? Or did she leave you too?' I said back to him.

That one must have struck a nerve because as soon as I finished he slapped me across the face.

I held my hand to my cheek shocked at what he did. Thalia was about to attack him, but then something that shocked me even more happed. Another man in the bar grabbed Mark from the back and slammed him onto the table behind us breaking it completely.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a women?" The mysterious man asked Mark. I looked over to Thalia to see she had a huge grin on her face.

Thalia always did love violence.

I turned my attention back to Mark to see his face go from shock to anger. He got back up ready to fight the man, but his attempt was in vain. As soon as Mark tried to punch the guy he stepped to the side last second and grabbed Marks arm.

He then twisted it behind Marks back making him cry out in pain. "I don't ever want to see you here again, and if you ever hit this girl, or any girl for that matter, I'll make sure you won't have a hand to hit them with. Am I clear?" The man asked.

Mark went completely pale. He nodded his head vigorously while the man smiled. "Good, now get the hell out of here" he said while pushing him out the door.

He turned back around to face me and that's when I noticed how hot he was. He had hair darker than the night and it was so shaggy that it looked cute. He had a perfect jawline, and his eyes, oh my god his eyes! They were the most gorgeous sea green eyes ever.

I wanted to just stare at them forever, and probably would have if he wouldn't have spoken up. "Hey are you alright?" he asked with deep concern.

I smiled slightly and said "Yeah I'm good. Umm, thanks for what you did." He gave me a smirk that made my knees go weak. What the heck is happening to me! I just met this guy!

"It was no problem that jerk deserved much worse than that" he said. He then grimaced as if he's in pain. I thought that was weird since he didn't ever get hurt so I asked him about it. "Umm are you alright? It kind of looks like you're in pain right now."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just hurt myself earlier is all" he replied. I was about to ask his name, but then Thalia interrupted me. "That was so awesome! Where did you learn to do that? You made him cry like a girl!" The excitement was just oozing out of Thalia after what she saw.

The man laughed a little and I couldn't help but notice how cute it was. Ahhh! Why do I keep thinking these things? "Let's just say with my job you learn a thing or two like that. I'm Percy by the way" he said.

"Well that's a unique name. I like it. I'm Annabeth and this is my friend Thalia" I said.

"You have a pretty name Annabeth. It was a pleasure to meet the both of you. Hopefully that man won't bother you again" he said. I blushed at what he said about my name, but then responded back to him saying "It was nice meeting you too. Well I think my friend and I have had enough excitement for one night. We should probably get going."

He waved bye to us as we left the bar walking on the sidewalk of New York City. "So what do you think?" Thalia said.

"About what?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"About the hot guy that kicked your ex-boyfriend's ass" she said giving me a sly smirk.

"He seemed like an alright guy" I said hoping she would drop it. Of course she didn't.

"You know what I think?" she started. "I think you like him" she said smiling. "Thalia I don't even know him. I don't like him. Besides even if I did, which I'm not saying I do, it's too late now. I'll probably never even see him again" I said already tired of this conversation.

"You never know Annie, you might see him again, and if you don't ask for his number I gladly will" she replied. I just rolled my eyes at her, but then I stopped walking.

"Hey what's the matter?" Thalia asked me. "Don't you hear that? It sounds like a guitar" I answered.

She paused for a little listening and then said "Yeah you're right I do hear it. It's coming from over there. Come on lets go check it out."

She started pulling me towards the music until we finally found the source. You have got to be kidding me. Just my luck. "No way" said Thalia.

 **Percy POV**

After I took care of the lovely guy at the bar I finally noticed the two girls staring at me.

One with shock and the other with amusement. The one who was shocked introduced herself as Annabeth. I found myself just staring at her. She had golden hair that curled to perfection, and the most perfect lips. Her eyes were something else though.

They were grey and seemed to be intimidating at first, but the longer I stared at them, the more welcoming they became. It was as almost as if I was in a trance and couldn't seem to look away. Nor did I want to.

I finally snapped out of it when she introduced her friend whose name was Thalia. She had the bluest eyes I have ever seen and black hair almost as dark as mine. She was rather excited about what I did to that guy which I found amusing.

Eventually Annabeth and her friend Thalia left and I just sat there thinking. What was I thinking about you may ask? Well, I was thinking about a certain blonde haired girl, and I had no idea why.

I ended up leaving the bar soon after Annabeth and Thalia did and decided to head to a guitar store. Chris taught me how to play while we were in Afghanistan, and I've loved playing ever since.

He would play all the time to get our thoughts off of the war and have a good time, and it worked. I had to shake those thoughts out of my head before I started thinking about the accident.

I bought myself a guitar and took it to Central Park. Since it was late not too many people were there so I started playing. I got lost in the music until I heard someone behind me.

"No way" said a female voice. It sounded vaguely familiar so I turned around to see the girl I can't seem to stop thinking about and her friend.

Annabeth and Thalia.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please remember to review. I need your help to find out what I'm doing wrong or right. Thank you to those who are reading this story and until the next chapter I will see you guys later.**


	3. Honey I'm Home

**I'm back yet again with my newest chapter to Coming Home. I tried to make it a little longer but tell me what you guys think about it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Percy POV:**

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you two are stalking me" I said smirking at the two girls in front of me. "What! No we were just walking and we heard…well we…" Annabeth started but was cut off by Thalia. "We heard someone playing the guitar and decided to go check it out. Turns out it was you."

Annabeth just nodded her head. "Yeah what she said". Thalia elbowed her in the side. "So, umm, I didn't know you played the guitar" Annabeth said.

"Well you did just meet me not too long ago" I said. She mumble something along the lines of stupid question then asked me another question. "Well, where did you learn to play the guitar like that? From what I hear it was pretty good" she asked.

I didn't want to tell her that I learned to play in Afghanistan because then she would probably ask why I was there, and that would just bring up bad memories, so I just gave her a simple answer. "A buddy of mine taught me how to play a while back, and I've been playing since."

I think she noticed how uncomfortable I was talking about it, but she didn't say anything which I was very thankful for. "Your friend must be very talented" Thalia said. "Yeah, yeah he was" I said. "Was? What do mean?" she asked. Well, there's no way getting out of this.

"He uhh, well he passed away" I said. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know" she said. You could tell how sorry she was so I tried to make her feel better. "No it's ok. He was a good man and he lived his life with no regrets. I was honored to be friends with him."

There was an awkward silence so I decided to break it by changing the subject. "What are you girls doing walking this late at night anyways?" "You do know that it's only eleven o'clock right?" Annabeth asked. "Well yeah but this is New York City. It can be pretty dangerous outside at this time" I replied. "True, but weren't you the one playing the guitar in the middle of Central Park?" Annabeth countered. "Well, yeah, but I can take care of myself" I said. "Well so can I" she said. "Touché" I said.

We were suddenly interrupted by Thalia who, to be honest, I forgot was still there. "I'd hate to break up you two lovebirds, but we should probably get home soon". I felt my face heat up at what she said and hoped that they couldn't see it in the night. "Yeah I need to get home too" I said. I completely forgot that my mom doesn't even know that I'm home right now. "Here let me get you guys a cab" I offered. "Thanks, but you don't have to do that" Annabeth said. "No please I insist" I said. "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" she said. "Nope" I said popping the p. "Well alright then" she said smiling.

I got them both a cab and held the door open for them. Thalia went in first. Annabeth was about to go in after her, but then she stopped and turned around facing me. "Give me your phone" she said. I wasn't really expecting that.

"I'm sorry what?" I said. "Just give me your phone. I promise I won't steal it" I stared at her for a second then figured what the hell, why not. I handed her my phone and she started typing something on it. She handed it back to while I just stared at her confused.

"Give me a call sometime." She got in the cab with Thalia and shut the door before I could even respond. The cab drove off down the streets of New York City as I just stared at it. I looked down at my phone and looked at Annabeth's number.

She is one interesting girl. Maybe I will give her a call. I got myself a cab and headed over to my mom's apartment.

Time for a late night surprise.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I couldn't believe I just did that. I was about to go in the cab with Thalia, but then all the sudden I stopped myself and put my number in Percy's phone. I don't know why I did it really. I mean sure he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, a smile that can light up a room, is a perfect gentlemen, and from what I could tell, he seems pretty well built. Ok so maybe I do know why I gave him my phone number, but can you really blame me?

"So do you think he's going to call you?" Thalia asked me as we sat in the back of the cab. I looked over to see her smiling at me. I swear one day she's going to meet a guy and I'm going to give her the hardest time ever. "I don't know Thalia. I guess I'll just have to wait and see" I replied.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I could tell by the way he looked at you that he likes you" she said. "Do you really think so?" I asked. "Please I know so. You're a great girl and any guy will see that" she said.

I felt touched by what she said. "Thalia I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me" I said giving her a hug. "Alright quit the lovey dovey crap" she said pushing me off her. Now that's the Thailia I know and love.

"Ok ladies this is your stop" the cab driver said to us. We both got out of the cab after paying him and walked up to our apartment. Since we've been best friends since middle school we thought it would be a great idea if we both rented an apartment together. So far it has worked out pretty well.

By the time we got to the door I was ready to go to bed. Today has been one hell of a day. I said goodnight to Thalia and went straight to bed too tired to even take a shower. I'll just have to take one in the morning. That night I laid in bed thinking of a certain green eyed boy until I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Percy POV:**

I got out of the cab and walked up the stairs to my mom's apartment. When I got to the door I set my guitar down and got myself ready. I was excited to finally see my family, but at the same time a little nervous as well. It's been a year since I've seen any of them. I knocked on the door hoping either my mom or Paul was still up. At first nothing happed so I knocked again this time a little louder. Finally I heard the sound of someone opening the door. It was my mother. She looked like she just got out of bed. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were half open, and she was in her bathrobe. At first she was confused, but then realization hit her.

"Honey I'm home" I said jokingly. "Percy" she said covering her mouth in shock. "The one and only" I said smiling. She immediately wrapped me in a hug while crying in my shoulder. "I didn't know you were going to be here this early!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know you didn't. I wasn't supposed to be here until a week later, but something happened" I said as the memories came flashing back to me. "Percy? Honey are you alright?" my mom asked. "Yeah I'm fine" I said trying to smile, but judging by the look of her face she knew I was faking it.

"Percy what happened?" my mom demanded. "Something bad mom, I'll tell you some other time, but know I want to see my little sister" I said excited to finally see her after so long. "Oh my god I completely forgot! Let me go get Paul and Katie. They both miss you a lot. Especially Katie" she said smiling.

She went to go get them, and I heard her telling Paul and Katie that there was a surprise for them. They were pretty confused considering it was almost 12:00 in the morning. My mom came into the family room with my sister and stepdad in tow. Once they saw me they both froze.

"Percy?! Is that really you?" Katie asked on the verge of crying. "Yeah Katie Kat, it's me. Now come give your big brother a hug" I said with my arms open. She came running right into my waiting arms with her long brown hair flying behind her. I picked her up and spun her around. She was sobbing her eyes out as I held her close to my body. She clung onto my neck like I was her lifeline.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back till later?" she asked. "Well if you want I could always go back" I said. "No! No! No! Please don't go!" she cried out. I laughed out loud. "Well I guess I could stay, but only because you asked me" I said while smiling at how much she wanted me to stay.

"Good you better not leave this time" she said looking right at me. "I tell you what. I'll pinkie promise you that I'll stay this time for good. What do you say to that?" I asked her. Her blue eyes lit up with joy. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, her voice filled with excitement. "I sure do" I said extending my pinkie for her. She wrapped her pinkie around mine making the promise official.

I set her back down on the floor. I looked over at Paul and my mom to see both of them with a huge grin on their faces. I walked over to Paul and embraced him in a hug. I've never met my father before, but Paul has been the closest thing to a dad that I ever had. He treats my mother like a queen, and for that I will always be grateful. "Look at you Percy. You've grown into a fine young man. I couldn't be more proud of you" he said. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me". I meant what I said. All I ever wanted was for my real dad to be proud of me. As a kid I would have dreams of him coming home and giving me the attention that I always craved for. As time went on though, I knew that was never going to happen.

Then Paul came along and he treated me as if I was his actual son. I finally got that attention that I always wanted, and so that's why I called him dad. In my mind he was my dad because no real father would leave his son behind like that.

You could tell that Paul liked it when I called him dad too because his smile managed to get even bigger. He patted me a couple of times on the shoulder and told me "And that means a lot to me son".

"Alright as much as I don't want to do this we all really need to get to bed. Especially Katie. She has a big project tomorrow now doesn't she?" she said looking right at Katie. "But mommy Percy just got home! I can't go to sleep now!" she said. I decided to help my mom a little. "You should really get to bed Katie Kat. I promise you that tomorrow me you can hang out and do whatever you want. I'll even get you a king sized Kit Kat bar" I said to her. That's her favorite candy bar which is why I call her Katie Kat. She could probably eat those all day, which for a five year old is a very bad. Trust me I've seen her on a sugar high and it wasn't pretty.

She looked right at me. "You had me at Kit Kat bar". We all laughed at what she said. She ran up to me for one last hug, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. After that she ran off into her room for bed. "You're going to stay here for the night right Percy?" my mom asked. "Yeah, but only if that's alright with you" I said not wanting to be a bother.

"Of course it's alright with us! You can stay as long as you need, and don't forget that" my mom said. Paul nodding his head with what my mom said. "This is your home Percy, and it always will be" Paul said. "Thanks you guys. I'll probably go over to Nico's tomorrow. I would have gone today but I wanted to see all of you first" I said.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I live with Nico. Nico is my cousin, but I've always seen him as a younger brother. Even though I'm 23 and he's 20 I still like to treat him like my little brother. Which includes scaring the crap out of him on occasion. That's exactly what I plan on doing tomorrow since he still doesn't know I'm home. I already have a plan in mind, but I won't spoil it for you. "Sweetie where did you get that guitar at? With all the excitement going around I didn't even notice it" my mom said.

I grabbed it from the wall I had it resting on and held it in my one hand. "Oh yeah I got this before I got here. I just wanted to play something to help me forget what happened". I realized what I said and internally slapped myself. I really didn't want my mom worrying about me.

"Honey what happened? Is this what you were talking about earlier?" she asked. "Don't worry about it mom. It's getting pretty late and I've had a long day so I'm going to head to bed" I said trying to change the subject.

"Alright, but I just want you to know that you can talk to me, ok?" mom said. "Yeah I know. I'll see you guys in the morning" I said. "Well technically it's already morning" Paul chipped in. "Oh you know what I mean" I said. "Yeah I know, I'm just messing with you. Goodnight Percy". "Goodnight guys" I said.

After that I headed to the guest room since Katie is using my old room. I laid on the bed trying to sleep when all of the sudden my thoughts drift to Annabeth. For some reason I keep thinking about her even though I just met her. I think I'll give her a call tomorrow.

I soon fell asleep into a dreamless sleep thinking about Annabeth.

* * *

 **Well that was it. I hope all of you guys liked it. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it in the reviews. I like reading what you have to say. Also I just wanted to say that I won't be able to update for about a week. I'll try to get one last in, but I can't make any promises. After that I'll be back making new chapters like before though so don't worry. Until next time I'll see all of you guys later!**


	4. I Get a Date

**Well I managed to get this one out. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but better late than never. I do not own any of the characters in this story besides the ones I make. The rest belong to Rick Riordan. Now here is another chapter to my story. Enjoy!**

 **Percy POV:**

I woke up early like I always do. Being in the Army for five years will have that effect on you. I changed into black athletic shorts and a grey shirt with black running shoes. I went out for a run like I would always do back in Afghanistan. Me and my buddies would always wake up early and race around the base. Whoever would lose would have to do something nasty like drink toilet water or something like that.

I know what you're thinking, but when we're not fighting we get bored pretty quick. Luckily for me I've never lost. No one was up yet since it was five in the morning so I got a water bottle and left quietly. I got to Central Park and started running. Not that many people were out there. Most were probably still asleep, or getting ready for work. I managed to get a 6:70 mile so I considered that pretty good. I gulped down my water and headed back to my mom's apartment.

When I got there no one was still up yet so I took a quick shower. By the time I got out my mom was making breakfast. "Good morning Percy" she said smiling brightly. "Morning mom" I replied giving her a small smile of my own. She gave me a plate of her classic blue pancakes. You're probably wondering why the pancakes are blue. Well it's a long story, but basically before my mom met Paul she was married to a terrible guy named Gabe. For some reason they got into a fight about whether food could be blue or not.

My mother went out of her way to make anything she could blue, which consisted of her famous pancakes and cookies, my personal favorites.

It was safe to say that Gabe was not happy after that.

Eventually, much to my pleasure, my mom divorced him. Anyways, after she gave me the pancakes Paul walked into the kitchen. My mom kissed him good morning and gave him a plate as well. He sat next to me as I stuffed my face with pancakes. "Good morning Percy" he said to me. "Morning dad" is what I tried to say, but with my mouth full of pancakes it was hard to tell. "Percy how many times do I have to tell you? Don't eat with your mouth full" she scolded me.

I swallowed my food. "I'm a grown man mom. If I want to talk with my mouth full then I will" I said triumphantly. She just rolled her eyes at me. "How on earth did I live with you for 18 years?" she said. "Well it's pretty simple really. I'm just too lovable" I said smiling at her. She huffed in response. "What was that?" I asked. "Oh nothing dear, just clearing my throat". "Uh huh, sure you were" I said.

"So Percy what are going to do today?" asked Paul. "Well I plan on seeing Nico today, and believe it or not I actually met a girl yesterday that I'm thinking about giving a call. Then I'm going to have a field day with Katie. Speak of the devil" I said right as Katie came out. "Who me?" she asked innocently. "Yeah you" I said giving her a hug. "Good morning Katie Kat". "Good morning Percy" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "So Percy back to what you were saying. Who's this girl you met?" Paul asked giving me a wink. I blushed as I thought about Annabeth and how her golden hair falls perfectly past her shoulder. Not to mention her eyes that seem to captivate me. She just has this natural look that shows that she doesn't even have to try to look beautiful.

"Her names Annabeth. She gave me her number and I was thinking about giving her a call sometime today" I said. "Where did you meet her?" my mom asked. "Well to be honest I met her at a bar" I answered. She looked at me shocked. "You met her at a bar?!" "It's not like that mom. She seems like a really nice girl. Besides it's not like I'm going out with her" I answered. "Well alright then. How did you get her number anyways?" she asked.

"Funny story actually. Her ex slapped her in the face so I kind of beat him up and then-" I was interrupted by my mom. "You did what?!" "You're in trouble now" Paul said laughing. "You're supposed to back me up" I said to him. "Besides the guy had it coming. You can't just slap a girl" I finished to my mom.

"No you're right. You always were a trouble maker though" she said. I'm not going to lie, I had my fair share of fights in school. Something that I'm not proud of. "Yeah I was, but I was your trouble maker" I said to her. She just laughed and said "Yes you were". After that my mom and Paul had to go taking Katie with them to drop her off at school. I forgot to mention that my mom actually owns her own bakery shop that is doing really well actually, and Paul still works as an English teacher at Goode High School, which is my old high school. I thought that now would be the perfect time to put my plan in action to scare Nico so I took a cab over to our apartment. This is going to be good.

 **Line Break**

When I finally got to our place I couldn't stop smiling for what I had planned. I went to the door and unlocked it very slowly trying not to make too much noise. I opened the door and quietly closed it behind me. I went to Nico's room to make sure he was still sleeping. Once I saw that he was still sleeping I went into the family room and started my plan. I put on a black ski mask and started messing up everything in the family room. The cushions on the couch were thrown everywhere, I unplugged the TV and hid it in another room, and then I went into the kitchen and started making a mess out of it. Basically my goal was to make it look like I was robbing the place. Once I hid all the valuable I then proceeded to the next part of my plan. I purposely dropped some pans on the kitchen floor. Now I just have to enjoy the show.

Nico came out of his bedroom with a confused look to his face, but then he saw me. He literally froze. It probably didn't help that I had a kitchen knife in my hand. "Where the hells the money" I asked in a deep voice. "Whoa easy there buddy, we can work this out" he said. He tried to act tough but I could tell he was scared. "No you listen to me _buddy_ give me the damn cash" I demanded trying my best not to laugh. "Alright let me just go get it. Don't do something that you'll regret" he said. "Wait I want you to do something first" I said. "Ok I'll do anything, just take it easy" he said.

"I want you to slap yourself" I said barely holding back my laughter. "You want me to what?" he asked completely confused. "You heard me. Slap yourself. And do it hard" I demanded. "Alright, alright I'm doing it". He slapped himself pretty hard and I almost blew my cover by laughing. "Alright now one more thing" I said. "I want you to say Percy Jackson is the coolest person ever". Now that one got him really confused. "What? How do you know P-" he didn't get to finish because I took my mask of and started laughing. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Percy! You son of a bitch! I thought I was getting robbed!" he yelled. I laughed even louder. "I got you so good" I said. "God you are such an asshole. You better clean this place up, and I'm not helping you" he said. "And what are you doing home early anyways?" "They just let me off early" I lied. I started cleaning up the place as he went back into his room probably to get ready for his job.

He plans funerals for a living. I know it's a weird job, but it fits him pretty good actually. He's a pale kid with black hair that's just a little longer than mine. He's skinny, and always likes to wear black clothes, but he insists that he's not gothic. It didn't take me too long to get the apartment back to the way it was before, and by the time I was done Nico came out wearing a black suit like he usually does for his job. It actually looks pretty good on him. Even though I scared the hell out of him, he still gave me a hug for coming back home and said that he missed me.

He left for work and I was yet again left alone. That's when a thought occurred to me. I don't have a job. Well that might be a problem. The thing is I don't really know what I could even do. All I've ever known was the Army. Being in the infantry really doesn't give you a good chance of getting a job, especially since I didn't go to college.

On the bright side I was doing pretty well financially. When you're in the Army and you're single you don't really have to pay for too much. Plus they pay you extra when you go on missions, and being an Army Ranger meant lots of missions. I decided to put all those thoughts to the side for now. I'll have to talk to my mom about it and see what she thinks. She's usually good at giving advice. Right now I have something else in mind. I'm going to give Annabeth a call.

I pulled out my phone and found her in my contacts. I clicked call and it started ringing. After a little she answered. "Hello?" she said. "Uhh, hey Annabeth this is Percy". "Oh hey Percy what's up?" she asked. "Well I was just sitting around and thought that I would take you up on your offer to give you a call" I answered. "Well I'm glad that you did. Not to be nosey or anything, but shouldn't you be at work?" she asked. "Well it's kind of a long story, but I would be glad to explain over dinner possibly" I said hopefully. I don't know why but I'm just drawn to Annabeth. I really would like to get to know her. From the brief time I spent with her I could already tell that she was something special.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked. I had no idea what to say to that. I couldn't tell by her voice if she was excited or appalled. I gave her the best answer I could think of. "Uhhh" I said. I know. It's not really the smartest thing, but hey she caught me off guard. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yes I would like to ask you out on a date. I know we just met, but you're something special Annabeth. I can't quite explain it yet, but I would really like to get to know you. If that's ok with you of course" I said gaining my confidence.

She was silent for a moment and all that confidence I gained saying that went right down the drain. She finally spoke up. "Well how can a girl say no to that? If you want I can just text you my address and you can pick me up". Her words brought instant relief to me. For a second I thought that I may have scared her. "That's perfect. How's 7 o'clock for you?" I asked. "That should work. Just don't be late" she said. "Don't worry I won't. I'll see you at 7 Annabeth" I said. "Alright see you then" she said.

I got to admit that went a lot better than I thought it would. Especially since the last time I asked out a girl was in high school. I never really had time for relationships when I was in the Army, but now that I was out I was going to do what Brandon said and just lived my life. For once I forgot all about the horrors of war. I forgot about all of my men that have been killed. I forgot about all of the men that _I_ had to kill. All of those thoughts seemed to move to the side. I'll never fully forget them. No, for they are part of who I am. I will always remember, but for once I'm not a soldier. I'm just a guy going on a date with a girl.

Right now that's what I need.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I can't believe it. I just got asked out on a date. When he asked me I was completely shocked, but in a good way. I was happy that he asked me, I just didn't think he would. I realized that I didn't answer him yet and thought that he probably took that as a bad sign so I gave him my answer, which was yes of course.

There's just something about him. I feel like he's hiding something about his like and hopefully with this date he'll be more open about it. I just hate not knowing things. After our conversation I got back to work. I'm an architect so it gets busy pretty fast. So far I'm not building anything crazy, but my dream is to make something huge that everyone will see and know that Annabeth Chase made that.

That's always been my dream, and every day I'm getting closer and closer to it. I got pretty caught up with my work so I figured I would take a break and call Talia. She would be dying to hear what happened. I dialed her number and she immediately picked up. "Hey what's up Annie?" she asked. "Oh nothing much. I finished one of my projects, oh and Percy asked me out on a date, but other than that nothing much" I said causally. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up girl. Percy did what?" she asked. "He asked me out. We're going out to dinner at 7 can you believe it?" I said.

"See! I told you, you had nothing to worry about" she said. "I still can't believe it though. I have to figure out what to wear! He never said if we were going to a fancy place or not" I said already getting nervous. "Don't worry Annie, that's what I'm here for" Thalia assured. I wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or not. Sometimes she can go a little overboard. After my conversation with Thalia I got back to work thinking about my date tonight.

I just hope nothing goes wrong.

 **Line Break**

 **Percy POV:**

I decided to surprise Katie by picking her up at school. I grabbed my car keys inside of my apartment and got in my silver Ram 1500. I already texted my mom to let her know what I was doing so she didn't think Katie went missing. I waited at the front of her school for her as the bell rang dismissing the students for the day. Katie immediately noticed me and ran right into my arms. "Percy! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"Well if I remember correctly I did promise that me and you would hang out, and I intend to keep that promise" I said to her. Her eyes lit up with joy. "Come on lets go then!" she said practically bouncing up and down. I just laughed at her and led her to my truck. This should be fun.

 **Line Break**

It was 5 o'clock by the time we got home. That girl had me going everywhere for her. Like I said before, she has me wrapped around her finger. Just one look at her puppy face and I can't say no. We ended up going to the movies to watch some new princess movie, we went to an arcade where I won her a big stuffed turtle that she calls Sam, we went for ice cream, and of course I kept my promise of getting her a king sized Kit Kat bar which she immediately devoured.

Luckily she burned all that energy from the sugar from all the running around she was doing so by the time we got home she was drained. My mom greeted us at the door. "Hello you two. Did you have fun Katie?" she asked. "Yeah I did. Percy's the best big brother ever. Thank you Percy" Katie said giving me hug. "No problem Katie Kat. Anytime you want to hang out with me just ask. You look pretty tired though. You should probably go take a nap" I said.

"Yeah good idea" she said as she went straight to her bed. "Thank you so much Percy for what you're doing. I've never seen her so happy" my mom said. "Don't worry about. I love spending time with her". "I know you do Percy, and it makes me so happy" she said. I smiled at her. "I should probably get going. I have plans for tonight. Don't want to be late". "Ok sweetie. I'll see you later" she said. I got back into my truck and went back to my apartment.

Time to get ready for my date.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Do you think this date will go perfect? Or perhaps something bad may happen. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Before I go though I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I read all of them of course and value all of your opinions highly. I would also like to thank everyone for their support. It means a lot to me. I'll see you guys in my next chapter!**


	5. I Still Got it in Me

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter to Coming Home. I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update. Hopefully that won't happen again. Just to let you all know I will never just stop writing a story out of the blue unless I specifically say a certain story is discontinued. That being said I would like to thank all of you for being patient with me and for all the support you guys have given me. It means so much! Anyways as Thalia would say "enough of this sappy crap" let's get on with the story!**

 **Percy POV:**

By the time I got to my apartment Annabeth had already texted me her address. I told her not to wear anything fancy but wouldn't tell her where we were going. I took a shower and then changed into some jeans and a red t-shirt. I put on a black leather jacket over it and put on my red and black Nike shoes. Nico was home and asked where I was going. I told him all about how I met Annabeth and that I was taking her out to a date.

That was a decision that I regretted immediately. "Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, fir-" he didn't get to finish because I punched him on the shoulder and told him to shut up. "Ow what was that for?" Nico asked acting like a baby. "For you acting like a five year old. Now I got to go pick up Annabeth. Wish me luck" I said to him as I left the apartment.

I got into my truck and started up the engine. Annabeth's place actually wasn't that far from mine so the drive wasn't that long. I parked at her apartment and checked to see what number hers is. I read the text and saw that she said 1115. I found it and just stared at the door. It just occurred to me that I haven't been on a date since high school. I know it's sad, but like I said before, I just never had time for relationships when I was in the Army.

I started getting nervous as these thoughts flooded my brain. I took a couple of breaths and figured there was no turning back now. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened. Instead of being met by blonde hair and grey eyes, I saw black hair and blue eyes.

"Thalia? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Hey Percy. I live here with Annabeth. I'll go get her for you" she said. So Annabeth and Thalia live together just like me and Nico. I thought that was kind of funny. "Oh ok thanks Thalia" I said to her. She turned around and yelled. "Annabeth! Percy's here!" I had to stifle a laugh at how she acted which happened to be just like Nico. I should try to get them to meet sometime soon. I think they would get along just fine.

Annabeth came to the door looking at Thalia with a look that said _"Really Thalia?"_ I got a look at her and was instantly mesmerized by her beauty. Her hair was let down revealing her natural curls that made her look like a princess. Her lips were a natural shade of pink and all the sudden I had the urge to kiss them. I didn't of course. That probably wouldn't be good for a first date.

She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt, and grey vans. So simple yet I couldn't take my eyes off her. Apparently that didn't go unnoticed. She cleared her throat. "Um, hey Percy." I noticed she had a slight blush to her cheeks and couldn't help from thinking how cute it looked on her. Damn I barely know this girl and she's already in my head.

I decided I better say something now before she slams the door on my face. "Hey Annabeth. You look great. Are you ready to go?" She smiled at me. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself. Let's go." I stepped out of her way and started toward the exit. "Have a good time you guys! But not too good if you catch my drift!" Thalia yelled out the door.

Remember how I liked her before? Yeah forget that, I hate her now. We both started blushing. "Thalia!" Annabeth yelled at her. Thalia just laughed and shut the door. Well now that things are awkward let's get this date started. I led her to my truck and opened up the door for her like the gentleman that I am. She thanked me and got in.

I got in the driver's seat and started up the engine. "So where are we going?" she asked. "Wouldn't you like to know" I replied. "Well that is why I asked" she said back. "Well I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." I finalized. She sighed. "Oh alright". It didn't take long for her to start asking questions again. "Can you at least give me a hint?" I pretended to really be thinking about it. "Ummmm, no" I said. "Come on! Just one little hint?" she pleaded. "It's killing you not to know isn't it?" I asked. She huffed. "Yes it is if you must know".

I just laughed at her. I was starting to feel a lot more comfortable around her. Finally we got to our destination and I could tell she was confused. "What are we doing here?" she asked. I started to panic thinking that she didn't like it. Putting that panic to the side I responded. "This is where we're having our date. If you don't like it we c-" "No" she cut me off. "I like it. I just wasn't expecting it is all." Relief flooded through me. "Well it was a surprise so…" I trailed off. She just playfully glared at me. "I know that you doofus" I put my hand on my heart. "That hurts Annabeth. And here I thought you liked me."

She rolled her eyes while smiling. In case you were wondering, which I'm sure all of you are, I took her to the back of the airport. You're probably thinking that I'm an idiot for taking a girl to an airport for a first date, but hear me out. Even though I barely know Annabeth I just had a feeling that she couldn't be bought with money, but rather meaning, and I really respected her for that. I could have taken her to an expensive dinner, but where's the meaning in that? It's just so cliché. Instead I decided to take her to place that I always liked to come to, and that meant something to me. I would just park my truck in the grass, lay in the bed, and watch the planes take off, and the stars twinkle in the sky.

I figured it would be nice for the both of us to do it on our first date and so far I think she likes it. I left the radio playing in the truck and together we both hopped in the bed while I got some food that I brought in a cooler for us to eat. It was really nice. We both just talked about anything we could think of and I really got to know more about Annabeth. One thing I found out about her was that her parents were divorced and she had a hard time dealing with it as a kid. "It was always hard for me because I thought it was my fault. I didn't think my mother loved me, and sometimes it felt as if my dad didn't either" she said. I knew exactly how she felt.

"When my dad left my mom I thought it was my fault too. I felt terrible about it because of the pain I thought I caused my mom. She would always say I look like him, and I hate that. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll be just like him. I don't want to be like him Annabeth." I said as I met her eyes with my own. All my troubles seemed to slip away from me as I looked at her. I had no idea what was going on with me. I had this weird feeling inside me as we talked and it only amplified as I looked into her eyes.

"Then don't" she said snapping me out of my daze. "Don't what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me. She seems to do that a lot with me. "Don't be like your dad. In fact let's make a promise right now. I won't be like my mom if you won't be like your dad" she said. I smiled at her sticking out my pinkie. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Pinkie promise?" I asked. She smiled at me wrapping her pinkie around mine. "Pinkie promise" she said. We just stared at each other after that. I just couldn't seem to take my eyes off her. Nor did I want to.

The way the moonlight shone on her made her seem heavenly. I wanted to hold her so bad. I know what you're thinking. ' _Dude this is only your first date! Slow down'._ Under any other circumstances I would agree with you, but there's just something about Annabeth that makes me feel complete. I forget about all the pain in my past. Before I know what I'm doing I start to lean in. I was about to kiss her and I couldn't stop myself. I was inches away before a plane took off over us. The sudden noise made me pull back with my face redder than a tomato at what I almost did. I looked over at Annabeth to see her blushing too and looking down. I was desperately trying to think of something to say after I just embarrassed myself, but to be honest I should have expected something like that to happen.

I was pulled away from my thoughts at a scream. I'm not going to lie it scared the shit out of me. I snapped my head to Annabeth to see what was wrong. She was just pointing at something saying "S-S-S-Spider!" I just stared at her. I almost pissed my pants because of a spider? "I take it you're afraid of spiders?" I asked jokingly. "Yes! Now kill it! Hurry!" she practically screamed at me.

She was latched onto my arm with her head buried into me. I started blushing at how close she was to me. I feel like I'm in high school again with how many times I've been blushing. I'm a grown ass man I shouldn't be blushing. Reluctantly I detached her from my body and went over to kill the spider before she saw me blushing. I decided to have a little fun with this instead. "OH GOD!" I screamed. "IT BIT ME!" Annabeth looked right at me. Eyes wide with panic. "I-I-I can't see!" I started stumbling around in the bed of the truck then I "fell" off.

"Oh my god Percy!" Annabeth screamed. She hopped off the bed and ran over to me. I laid still on the floor as she knelt down next to me. "Percy are you alright?" she asked worriedly. I actually started feeling a little bad for her. I reached out my hand to her face. Hey don't judge. I may have felt sorry, but I couldn't just stop now. Besides this was way too funny. "Anna-Annabeth" I stuttered her name out. "I think I-I think I need" I paused to make it dramatic then whispered "Mouth to mouth". I smirked at her reaction.

She looked pretty pissed. That smirk didn't last long. Especially with her punching my chest and yelling at me. I couldn't help it and I started laughing. Bad idea. That just added fuel to the fire. For the safety of my health I decided to flip us over with me on top of her. She glared daggers at me. It would have caused any man to want to run away, but not me. To be honest she looked hot when she was mad. "Are you going to stop hitting me yet?" I asked her. "If you haven't noticed I already stopped hitting you. You have my hands pinned down" she replied. I gave her a look that said " _you know what I mean_ ". She sighed. "Fine I'll stop".

I let go of her hands and moved them above her head. "You should have seen your face it was pretty funny. You were so scared. You know if I had to guess I'd say that you really do care about me now don't you?" I said smirking at her. She blushed. Finally I'm not the one blushing. "Spiders can be very dangerous you know. That could have been a black widow, or a brown recluse spider. I was just making sure you were all right" she said. "Just admit it Annabeth. You care" I said. I was having way too much fun with this.

"Oh just shut up" she said. It wasn't until then that I noticed our position. I would have jumped off her, but my eyes met hers for the second time tonight. God she looked perfect. Her hair was splayed on the ground and her and she was breathing heavily. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed her. As soon as our lips touched it felt like a rocket went off inside me. Her lips were so soft I thought I was in heaven.

I never wanted to stop. She used her hands to cup my face and pulled me in closer. I put one of my hands on her waist, the other hand still above her head holding me up. She flipped me over so she was straddling me. I rested both of my hands on her waist and completely forgot about everything else going on around me. All that mattered to me was the girl I was kissing. We eventually had to separate to catch our breath.

I didn't know how long we were making out, but I was gasping for air at the end of it. She was biting her lip while looking at me. She looked so cute that I wanted to kiss her all over again. "How's that for a first date?" I asked. "Not too bad. I could get used to dates like those" she said smirking at me. "Are you saying you want to go out on more dates with me?" I asked catching her slip up. She blushed as she realized what she said. "Well I don't suppose it would be that bad. Tonight was pretty fun so yes I am". "Well I would be honored Ms. Chase" I said. I'm not going to like I could get used to dates like these too.

"It's getting pretty late I should probably take you home" I said to her. "Yeah we should get going" she said. She was still straddling me so I couldn't exactly get up. "Uhh you're going to have to get off me". "Oh yeah my bad" she said while getting off me. That's when I noticed something. The radio was off. I never turned it off. In fact I kind of forgot about it. "Umm, you didn't happen to turn off the radio did you?" I asked Annabeth. "No. Please don't tell me you left it on this whole time" she asked me. "You see that's the funny thing. I just may have" I said sheepishly. She face palmed. "Well go see if it still start" she said to me exasperated.

"Oh yeah right" I said while going to the driver's seat. _Way to mess up a perfect first date_ I thought to myself. I turned the key and just my luck it didn't start. "Little problem Annabeth. It's not starting" I said to her trying to smile to lighten up the mood but it came out as more of a grimace. "Well it was trying to start so that means the cells are still good in the battery. It just needs a little boost. Unfortunately we have no jumper cables, and even if we did there's nothing to jump it with" she said.

I was a little shocked to find out that she knew what she was talking about. She can seem like such a girly girl, but that is not who she is at all. Most of the time anyways. "When did you get so smart" I asked her smirking. "I've always been smart Percy" she replied matter-of-factly. "A little full of yourself don't you think?" I asked jokingly. "Who me? Never. I'm as humble as a queen" she said with her chin up. I started laughing and she soon joined in as well. For a second we forgot about the fact that we have no ride home and just fell to the floor laughing.

I have no idea what came over the two of us, but we just couldn't stop. I eventually managed to calm myself down and so did Annabeth. "Hey Perce?" she asked. "Hhm" I responded. "How are we getting home?" Oh yeah. I forgot about that. "Well it's too late to call a friend so I guess we'll have to find a road and get a cab. And if that doesn't work then we're gonna have to wake someone up. Come on Wise Girl we better start walking" I said.

"Wise Girl?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah it's your new nickname. I think it fits pretty well if I say so myself". She just rolled her eyes at me as she started walking along with me. Tonight was a good night. We may have had to leave my truck in the grass, but it was definitely worth it. I had a great time and I'm pretty sure she did too. I was smiling like a fool for the rest of the night.

I guess I still got it in me.

* * *

 **I know that I went a little too fast with the percabeth thing, but I just couldn't wait any longer. If you guys want I can slow things down a bit and try to make it a little more realistic. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again I apologize for taking so long to update. Please don't forget to review because your input is very valuable to me, especially since this is my first story. I'll try to update faster than before. Until the next chapter I'll see you guys later!**


	6. Memories

**Hey I'm back! Woohoo. So sorry for being MIA for a while. Hope this kind of makes up for it. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

 **Percy POV:**

Sometimes I see their faces. They haunt my dreams. I knew I'd have to kill people with my chosen profession, and I was ready to do it, but it didn't make it any less hard. The people we fought were savages, whereas we were warriors.

They used kids, women, hell sometimes even animals. I didn't like to talk about the things that happened over there. In war good men have to do bad things. I've never regretted anything I did, and I'm willing to meet my creator and answer for every shot that I took. (s/o to those that get the movie reference). I didn't want to scare my mom or Paul about what I've been through, and I didn't want them to look at me any differently. What if they thought me some kind of monster? I tried talking to Nico, but he just doesn't get it. Everything seems simple until you're actually there in the middle of gun fire and you have to make a life threatening decision.

I woke up in a cold sweat looking at my hands covered in blood. I blink hard, keeping my eyes closed, "It was only a nightmare, just a nightmare" I repeat to myself out loud. Opening my eyes I look down at my hands to see no blood. I breathe out a sigh of relief. It was the boy again. I hate him for what he made me do. He should have walked away, but he didn't. I can see my gun sights on him. My trigger finger ready. He bent down and picked up the gun, looking at me the whole time. _'Enough!'_ I yell at myself mentally.

I thought back to last night and my date with Annabeth. Almost immediately I forgot all about my nightmare. Just thinking about her gives me butterflies in my stomach. _'Dude calm down! You've only been on one date with her. Which led to the best kiss in my lif-no stop! Just take it slow is all. See where this goes, and don't get your hopes up'._ I mentally coach this into my head even though I know the minute I see her again, all of that will fly right out the window.

Checking the time I see that its 5am. I dress up in my black and grey workout outfit and head out of my apartment for a 2 mile run. Being away from the city for a while forces me to have to readjust to the busy city life. Even so early in the morning cars fly by down the road. It's true what they say. The city never sleeps.

I get back from my run and head straight to the shower. Getting out I check my phone to see that its 6am and I have text message from Annabeth. My heart flutters for a second when I see her name.

Annabeth: Good morning Percy:) I really had a great time last night. Hey did you ever get your truck back?

Whoops. I may have forget about my truck

Me: Morning Annabeth. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a good time. To be honest I kind of forgot about my truck lol

Annabeth: You're such a seaweed brain

Me: Seaweed brain?

Annabeth: That's for calling me wise girl;)

Me: Touché

I finish getting myself ready for the day and pass by Nico's room. He's still sleeping like the dead in his bed. (Ha that rhymed) After what felt like an hour I woke him up to ask if he could drive me to my truck. "Your truck? Isn't it in the parking lot?" he asked. "Well not exactly. You see me and Annabeth went out on our date last night and I accidentally left the radio and lights running for a while. The battery died so we took a taxi back." I explained. "That sucks man. Doesn't really sound like a good first date. Let me just get ready and I'll drive you" he said. "Yeah the date was okay" I started. "We only made out for a little so you know..." He just looked at me and said "Oh okay" while he walked into the bathroom.

I started counting 1…2…3-"Wait what!?" He came bursting out of the bathroom with his pants around his ankles. Thankfully he still had his boxers on. "Bro what the hell" I said while pointing at his pants. He looked down and pulled his pants back up quickly. "Sorry" he said sheepishly. "Are you serious though? Did you actually make out with her already?" I internally sighed, but then again I did kind of bring this upon myself. "Yeah we did. It was amazing man. I can't get her or those lips out of my hea-" I was cut off by Nico saying "whoa, whoa, whoa" and holding his ears. "I don't need to hear all that"

Smirking I said "Well to be fair you asked." He gave me a slight glare. "Come on loverboy lets go get your truck"

Thankfully my truck was still where I left it. We both got out of Nico's car and hooked up the jumper cables. After a couple seconds the engine roared to life. "Thanks a lot Nico" I said handing him his cables back. "Yeah no problem seaweed brain" He replied smirking. I stared at him in shock. ' _How the hell does he know that?'_ My answer came when he held up my unlocked phone with our messages open. "Hey how'd you unlock that?" I asked. "I may be no wise girl, but I'm not that stupid. Your passcode is our apartment number" he said still smirking. "Why you little-" he tossed my phone at me and ran in his car which was already running, and drove away laughing the whole time.

I shook my head smiling. I forgot how much I missed Nico. Looking at Annabeth's name I decided to ask her out to coffee since it was still early. To my relief she said she'd love to go, and asked if I could pick her up around 7 which was a few minutes away.

I turned up the radio and headed over to Annabeth's apartment with a smile on my face that seems to be caused by a certain stormy eyed princess.


End file.
